1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device that generates an image of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, to capture a still image, a user holds an imaging device while being conscious of a photo opportunity, and when a desired photo opportunity has come, the user presses a release button, thereby capturing an image at the desired moment. However, a conventional imaging device captures an image at the moment at which release button is pressed. Therefore, it is difficult to take a picture of happenings/incidents that can occur any time or take a picture of an instantaneous state of an object (liquid, flame, etc.) which changes its state with time.
For example, PTL 1 discloses an imaging device that can capture a still image while capturing a video. According to this imaging device, still image data is temporarily stored on an internal memory according to an instruction to capture a still image while a video is recorded, video data is recorded on a recording medium, and then, the still image data on the internal memory is read out and recorded on the recording medium. With this process, the imaging device enables capturing of a still image during capturing of a video.